Drabbles musicales
by Kaamilah
Summary: Drabbles AU Arthur/Merlin basados en un meme de LJ
1. Chapter 1

**Meme:** Winamp. (Pones toda tu música en el winamp, aprietas shuffle y vas escribiendo un drabble por canción, en el tiempo de la misma.)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Merlin

**Pareja:** Merlin/Arthur

**Advertencias:** Discriminación, AU´s ridiculos, mas ridiculez, algo de angst, fluffy muchisimo.

**Rating:** N-13 ¿?  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 2107 :D

**Raise your glass**

Merlín cierra los ojos divertidos. En toda la noche no había tocado ni un poco de alcohol. En cambio los chicos… era otra historia. Eso era lo divertido de no emborracharse, recrearse a costa de los resacosos que no se acordaban nada de lo que hicieron la noche anterior. Sin embargo allí estaba él para recordarle sus penosas acciones, aunque merlín tenia que admitir que tener a un borracho y a un extrovertido Arthur encima de él besándole como si se le fuera la vida en ello no era para nada gracioso.

Aunque cuando le devolvió el "favor" al pálido y enfermo rubio al dia siguiente se divirtió mucho con su cara sorprendida. Se defendió diciendo que no fue el que beso primero la noche anterior. Arthur haciéndose el ofendido pidió devolver la ofensa besándole hasta tenerle derritiendo del placer de sus mordisqueables labios. Posteriormente de aquello siguió yendo a fiestas, pero en vez de besarle, Arthur hacia cosas mucho más interesantes borracho y desnudo.


	2. Chapter 2

**The one that got away**

Sus pies eran lamidos por la suave espuma y con la vista recorrió toda la extensa área llena de arena y mar. Las vacaciones de la universidad fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle en todo el año. Lejos de todos esos ridículos estirados y frígidos que estudiaban allí. Exceptuándole a el claro. El sol daba en toda su cara y sintió como su pálida piel se bronceaba poco a poco. Un suave beso fue depositado en su sudado cuello. Atrapo con sus brazos en la cintura ajena al sonriente chico que volvía a besarle aun mas sonriente. Iba manchado de pintura y con su cabello negro desordenado. Amaba volver a la playa en donde le conoció en donde se olvidaba que estudiaba para ser un serio y aburrido abogado y se volvía el novio de un bohemio y extrovertido pintor. Disfrutando por fin de su vida y con la brisa salada revolviendo sus rubios cabellos al ritmo que no dejaba de besar y ensuciarse de pintura. Tumbando a los dos en la arena caliente entre besos salados y risas intimas. Volvía a ser solo Arthur y con un catastrófico merlín al lado suyo amándole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nobody´s perfect **

La luna estaba brillante y su hot dog sabia grandioso, pero no se sentía _correcto_. Sin merlín al lado no tenía ninguna gracia. Lo boto a la basura yéndose a buscar su moto brillante y ronroneante. Volviendo a la pensión de la universidad y encontrando las luces de la habitación apagadas.

Merlín no estaba allí y era toda culpa suya. Y de sus complejos homofóbicos. Pero quien iba a decirle que su mejor amigo de la infancia iba a ser una _florcita_. Su amigo le había acompañado cuando su madre estaba moribunda en el hospital; en todo. Porque mierda le importaba tanto de que se estuviera revolcando, o cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo con esos chicos, y si él joder hacia lo mismo con lindas chicas. Nunca le importo que fuera vegetariano, que fuera de PETA, ni siquiera que acompañara a Gwen y a su hermana a las marchas feministas por todo Londres.

Se sentía todo raro sin el. Le necesitaba.

Tomo las llaves dispuesto a buscarle y arreglar todo.

Eso iba a hacer en ese mismo jodido instante.

Después de todo era _su_ florcita. Suya nada mas, no tenia nada que ver con los complejos que había heredado de su rígido padre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Born this way**

-Ven a bailar Arthur.

-No bailare por que tú me lo pides. Tengo una imagen que cuidar y lo sabes.

-sino bailas no tendrás sexo por una semana completa, Arthur…y tendrías que quedarte solo con tu imagen-

-No hablas en serio.

Le miro y le volvió a repetir tercamente:

-muy en serio Arthur.

No entendía esa fijación de porque el sea estudiante de danza, a el otro lo iban a tratar igual. El rubio tenía miedo de que tildaran de marica. Y diciendo la verdad lo único que tenia de marica es que le gustaba dar por el culo y a veces que le dieran. Nada mas y entre las luces de la disco se le fue yendo las ganas de bailar arrastro de la mano a su novio, que le miro preocupado, a los sofás.

Su novio a besos se disculpa levantándolo y haciendo muecas y pasos ridículos para animarle. Le sonríe divertido y le besa hasta que se cubren de su intima burbuja. Bailando lento y calido una irónica canción de lady gaga. Le golpea en el hombro después yéndose a su departamento.

-ves que podías bailar idiota.

-merlín, ahora estoy caliente y quiero ocupar tus otras habilidades de bailarín por favor.

-eres un idiota pero por lo de la disco te lo tienes bien le dijo lento y desnudandonse rítmicamente para tumbarse encima del más fornido y besarle entretenido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carry you home**

La lluvia caía y Arthur lloraba con ella, no quería dejarle marchar pero era lo mas seguro para _él_. La guerra había avanzado por toda Europa y no dudaba que llegara a Inglaterra. Merlín ya no estaba seguro allí, ningún judío lo estaba y por mucho que le doliera debía ir a luchar por su país. Su orgullo estaba ante todo. En realidad su listillo e idiota novio estaba ante todo por aquello le dejaba marchar a USA aunque su alma deprimida estuviera siendo compadecida por la lluvia fuerte y el frío aire. Vio por ultima vez a través de la ventanilla sus ojos azules tan diferentes a los suyos; tan amados y se prometió que volvería a traerlo a casa, siendo un lugar seguro para el.


	6. Chapter 6

**You and i**

El castillo estaba a oscuras y el frío se convirtió en su segunda piel. Pero en la pequeña habitación estaban los dos mirándose. Merlín cerraba los ojos al sentir las caricias sobre su cabello acomodándose en el regazo de Arthur. El otro simplemente Leia esos libros prohibidos, de magia ancestral y de filosofías orientales mientras veía las manos de merlín hacer literalmente magia, jugando con el fuego de las nostálgicas velas, sus ojos color azul cambiaban a momentos a ámbar y Arthur sonreía maravillado. Era algo entre ellos dos su pequeño secreto pero que amaban compartir entre si, ante los demás eran sirviente y príncipe pero allí merlín le quitaba su libro para besarle y acostarse juguetón encima de el. Dejando las apariencias para solo dejar a ellos. Era su momento.


	7. Chapter 7

**New soul**

Merlín dejo su madriguera oliendo el suave olor de la primavera en el aire. Sus largas orejas moviéndose sintiendo el sonido de pisadas animalescas. Su esponjosa cola se movía en el suelo repleto de hojas. Tenía antojos de zanahorias.

Unas ramas se rompieron alertándole al instante, se quedo quieto. No eran pisadas de animales sino de humanos y de seguro cazadores de lindos animalitos como el.

Una profunda voz resonó en el bosque.

-no te preocupes, no te haré daño. ¿Quieres zanahorias? Eran para mi caballo pero el ya tiene muchas, ¿no crees?

Miro desconfiado a ese alto y bonito humano y se acerco a las sabrosas zanahorias que hacían mover incesante a su esponjosa cola.

Al primer bocado también se fue la desconfianza y se dejo acariciar por el rubio y amable humano.

-sabes tu me pareces un merlín, si ahora serás merlín… me encantaría llevarte conmigo pero no seria bien visto aunque no te preocupes ahora vendré a verte mas seguido. Merlín.

Miro maravillado al alto humano, de que diera con su nombre a la primera escucho conversaciones y el alto le dejo de acariciar dejando mas zanahorias a su lado y dejándole con el recordatorio de su última caricia. Tampoco quería ir con los otros humanos pero, le agrado mucho ese chico.

Escucho un Arthur. sabía que ese chico tenia cara de Arthur

Volviendo a descansar en su madriguera. Tendría que contárselo a su amiga marmota, Morgana. Después de descansar un poco.


	8. Chapter 8

**Invicible **

En su aldea existía solo una misión en su vida, solo un gran logro. Y era el matar un dragón. Todos se burlaban de su torpeza y de poca contextura física diciéndole que nunca lo lograría. Pero les demostraría, traería bien muerto a un "alba calamidad". El dragón más terrorífico que existía en el mundo vikingo. Y bueno casi lo logra pero después de que casi destruye toda la aldea el solo. Prefirió el esperar un poco antes de ir a cazarlo o que le case a el.

Va a un pequeño bosque al noreste de Camelot, donde cree que cayo, encontrándose a la cosa mas maravillosa del universo _y terrorífica _debía de agregar. A un pequeño dragón con las escamas del color del oro y sus ojos azules parecidos a los de un gato. Se hacen amigos poco a poco, descubre que es un orgulloso y aunque lo oculte un mimoso dragón. Le llama Arthur y son inseparables hasta que la aldea y el líder uther. Le hace eligir entre matarlo o ser exiliado para siempre de su aldea natal. Mira los ojos de su dragón y decide escapar de allí con el hacia una aldea en donde los dragones eran queridos y un tal hicup era responsable de todo aquello. Arthur le sonrío con su boca sin dientes marchándose a esa utópica isla los dos juntos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Secrets**

Se miraban serios y desafiantes. Nadie estaba pendiente de ellos, era su propia y personal guerra. –porque no me lo dijiste-. Merlín le mira a sus heridos ojos azul cielo y se odia por hacerle aquello. —Tú no lo hubieras dejado allí, si te lo hubiera dicho estaría muerto y lo sabes muy bien Arthur – merlín escucha su grito disfrazado de murmullo y no quiere escuchar la respuesta del príncipe. –no te hubiera dejado morir merlín, maldita sea, Camelot es importante para mi pero… tu también lo eres _y más… _ y si tanto dices conocerme lo sabrías idiota… no estoy furioso porque seas mago sino por tu jodida mentira, porqué tantos años de engaños… maldita sea-. Merlín baja la vista herido por la verdad de las palabras y sabe que no puede negarlo.

–yo tenía que protegerme, no sabía que pensarías y no sabía que sintieses eso-. No se podía callar necesitaba el hablarlo pero ve como desaparece el expuesto y dulce chico y vuelve el cerrado y principesco Arthur. –dejemos esto para después… ahora hay que proteger el reino que jure proteger de… _ella _ y como mi sirviente debes de ayudarme-. Oye el dolor tras pronunciar ese nombre tabú y acepta no por lo último –aunque ve el transfondo- sino como lo único que ayuda a mantener a Arthur de pie. Dejando sus secretos para después, y quizás de una buena golpiza por parte de un furioso Arthur. Y curarle su dolor como siempre quiso a besos y su compañía. Como sabe que el otro añora.


	10. Chapter 10

**Misery**

Mira divertido como Arthur era rechazado por centésima vez por la misma chica. Trato de ocultar la sonrisa divertida pero le descubrió igual y le siguió una fuerte colleja que le pico toda la tarde.

-deberías de rendirte Gwen no quiere nada contigo, eres demasiado pretencioso para ella.

-cállate.

-pero si es cierto.

-mejor acompáñame a darle una escusa a uther, no quiero estar con mi padre a solas ni con ella en la casa _que era de mi madre_.

-quieres ir conmigo a ese teatro experimental que vi la noche anterior, de seguro que te va a gustar y hay muchas chicas… que de seguro que te van a volver a rechazar.

Soltó con una pequeña risita y de improvisto. No quería que Arthur estuviera de mal humor toda la tarde, así que le tomo de las manos y le llevo corriendo a la zona bohemia de Londres. Recorrida por el en su totalidad. Sabia cuanto le lastimaba ese tema a su mejor amigo.

Están unas horas en las sillas del pequeño teatro y Arthur bosteza hasta que encuentra unas chicas en el escenario les sonríe. y coquetea con ellas al final de la obra hasta que desfortunadamente llega los novios y le dan una golpiza por "atrevimiento" con sus inocentes chicas. Soltó una risita por debajo. Al pobre rubio le dejaron con la boca sangrante y con un muy seguro moretón en sus ojos azules.

-sabes creo que lo tuyo son los chicos, porque el destino ya te esta diciendo que eres la miseria en vida con las chicas.

-¿y como compruebas eso?

-con esto.

Y le besa suave en los magullados labios. Arthur se sonroja pero sonríe tímidamente adolorido y rodea con sus manos su divertido rostro.

-creo que tienes razón idiota.

-entonces no sigamos perdiendo tiempo.


End file.
